This relates generally to electronic devices, and, more particularly, to displays for electronic devices.
Electronic devices such as cellular telephones, computers, and other electronic devices often contain displays. Organic light-emitting diode displays are thin displays that can be used to display color images for a user. The pixels in an organic light-emitting diode display each include a light-emitting diode having an anode and cathode. A circular polarizer layer may overlap that pixels to help suppress ambient light reflections from diodes.
Organic light-emitting diode displays have inactive border regions that contain display driver circuitry but do not contain any pixels. To block display driver circuitry in the inactive border regions and internal components in an electronic device from view, a display may be provided with a bezel that overlaps the border of the display. In some devices, the front surface of the display is covered with a protective cover glass layer.
The use of a bezel can be avoided by forming an opaque masking layer such as a layer of black ink on the underside of the cover glass layer along the edge of the display. When the display is off, the display will have a dark color. Although the black ink border also has a dark color, there can be a noticeable mismatch between the appearance of the black ink border and the dark color of the display. This mismatch may be aesthetically undesirable and distracting to the user.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved border structures for electronic device displays.